La Segunda Perla de Shikon
by Nanamia
Summary: ¿Por qué no regresan Aome y Kirara?, aparecen los malos y muchas sorpresas, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, TERCER CAPÍTULO arroba XDDD.
1. Default Chapter

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece .  
  
La Segunda Perla de Shikon  
  
Por Papyllon

Capítulo Uno  
  
- ¡ME VOY! -  
  
La batalla contra Naraku y su séquito de monstruos y apariciones se había vuelto cada vez más peligrosa.  
  
El equipo de Inu-yasha no encontraba la forma de destruirlos; los últimos encuentros los habían dejado muy cansados.  
  
- Las provisiones se están terminando.- murmuro Aome mientras registraba su mochila tamaño jumbo-amarilla.  
  
- ¿Tendrás que ir a tú época?- preguntó Shipou con un rostro melancólico.  
  
Todos sabían que las constates batallas habían agotado sus últimas reservas de comida y de medicamentos; y la única manera de sobrevivir era que Aome fuera a reabastecerse en su época.  
  
- ¡NO PUEDES IRTE, NI LO PIENSES!- resonó la voz de Inu-yasha, el cual estaba en la entrada de una destruida choza que les había servido de resguardo.  
  
- Inu-yasha, sabes bien que necesitamos más medicamentos y no se diga de comida...- trato de razonar el Monje Miroku con su estilo habitual.  
  
- ¡NO PUEDE MARCHARSE Y PUNTO!- por alguna razón el mitad demonio, estaba más testarudo que de costumbre (¿acaso se puede más?').  
  
- ¿Por qué no puede Inu-yasha?.- pregunto Sango que en esos momentos estaba puliendo su Hirai-kotsu (creo que así se escribe ).  
  
- No tardaré mucho Inu-yasha; mira si Sango me presta a Kirara, sólo será cuestión de un día…. Por favor.- la voz de Aome siempre tenía el mismo efecto, o hacia que Inu-yasha aceptara el ofrecimiento o lo hacia rehusarse con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
En este caso el mitad monstruo, optó por la segunda opción, SE REHUSO DEFINITIVAMENTE ´.  
  
- ¡Ya te dije que no vas!-  
  
- ¡Ultimadamente; no te estoy pidiendo permiso, bien sabes que necesitamos con urgencia provisiones; así que me VOY!-  
  
Estas últimas palabras dieron paso a una gran discusión, y como ya sabemos, estas solo tienen un objetivo; tratar de comprobar quien de los dos grita más fuerte.  
  
Inu-yasha con un salto se puso en el camino de Aome, obstruyéndole el paso con su cuerpo, dándole la espalda; no quería mirarla.  
  
- Grrr.- gruño - No dejaré que te marches, esta vez no se hará lo que tú dices.-  
  
- Ah, ¿con que no?- dijo Aome mientras Miroku, Sango y Shipou se tapaban los oídos en espera del clásico ruido.  
  
- Entonces, ¡¡¡ABAJO!!!.- este hechizo es fulminante, ni el pobre de Inu-yasha se escapa ( .- Sango, préstame a Kirara por favor; volveremos en 2 días, Adiós.-  
  
Y sin más comentarios, la chica salio caminando junto al pequeño gato de dos colas en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.  
  
Mientras tanto, un aporreado Inu-yasha emergía del enorme cráter que había dejado en el suelo.  
  
- Niña tonta.- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.  
  
- Excelencia, ¿por qué Inu-yasha no quería dejar ir a Aome?-  
  
- No lo se Sango, las mujeres son un misterio que aún no alcanzó a comprender, pero el pensamiento de Inu-yasha las sobrepasa.-  
  
Después de la escena, la atmósfera volvió a una "tranquila" calma, mientras tanto a unos cuantos cientos de metros de ese lugar, unas extrañas figuras hacian su aparición.  
  
Bueno después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a las andadas, y esta vez con un fic de mi querido Inu-yasha; espero que les guste, si es así ME HARAN MUY FELIZ, y si no, 00, PUES TAMBIÉN SERÉ MUY FELIZ, pues al menos lo leyeron para dejar su opinión.  
  
Gracias. 


	2. ¡CÓMO TARDAS!

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece .  
  
La Segunda Perla de Shikon  
  
Por Papyllon  
  
Capitulo dos  
  
- ¡COMO TARDAS!-  
  
- ¿Estas seguro?- preguntaba una mujer en tono de preocupación.  
  
- Claro que lo estoy; ella es la clave, he tratado de eliminarla, pero no de la forma correcta.- ahora era un hombre quien hablaba.  
  
- Ella tiene mucho poder, ya vieron la facilidad con la derroto a mi espejo.- se escucho decir a otra persona, su voz era como la de una pequeña niña.  
  
- Pero con lo que no cuentan es con mi siguiente plan; estoy seguro que al desaparecerla de la forma en la que he pensado, él no luchará más; y a sabiendas que su antigua amada es un simple ser de la oscuridad, que el día menos pensado deja su andar en este mundo no hará menos que suicidarse.- repuso el hombre en tono burlón.  
  
- ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.  
  
- Humph; ya verán, mientras tanto, busquen a Kohaku necesitaré de sus servicios.- ordenó el hombre.  
  
Al momento la mujer y la niña desaparecieron en las sombras dejando al hombres solo.  
  
-"Mi querido Inu-yasha, no te esperas esta jugada, JAJAJAJA".- su cara reflejaba satisfacción, pues se envolvía en pensamientos de pura maldad los cuales le provocaban una dicha inimaginable.  
  
En otro lugar a cientos de años de ahí, Aome Higurashi salía del pozo encantado.  
  
- Tengo que apurarme, no hay tiempo, sino vuelvo pronto, o se mueren de hambre o desangrados, peor aún estoy segura que él vendrá por mí (no hace falta explicar a quién se refiere con "él").- y rápidamente se dirigió a su casa.  
  
Inu-yasha como ya era costumbre cada vez que Aome partía a su época, estaba más inquieto y taciturno que nunca.  
  
- Inu-yasha?- se escucho la voz infantil de Shipou.- ¡cuando volverá Aome, ve por ella!- ordenó.  
  
- No me molestes.- rugió el mitad demonio y el zorrito salio corrieron espantado en busca de Sango y el monje.  
  
- "Esta más huraño que nunca".- se dijo Shipou mientras buscaba a sus amigos.  
  
A otros cientos de años más adelante, en el Templo Higurashi…  
  
- Ya esta, ¡Mamá!, ya me voy,-  
  
- Ten cuidado hija.-  
  
A cientos de años atrás…  
  
- Inu-yasha esta muy nervioso; no es común en él ponerse de ese modo, (se pondrá histérico, pero no nervioso ), claro que en ocasiones exagera-- decía Sango al monje y al zorro.  
  
- No pasa nada Sango, ya verás como le cambia la actitud en cuanto regrese la Señorita Aome.- decía muy quitado de la pena el Monje.  
  
- Pero, ¿Qué no se les hace que Aome ya se tardó demasiado?- pregunto Shipou muy intrigado.- Dijo que volverían en 2 días y ya han pasado 4.-  
  
- Es verdad, tampoco se ha visto a Kirara.- respondió Sango.  
  
Exactamente esa era la noche del cuarto día y los tres estaban observando las estrellas mientras el demonio de pelo plateado merodeaba por la azotea.  
  
- Lo más extraño es que Inu-yasha no haya hecho el intento de ir a buscarla; ¿seguirá enojado?-  
  
- No lo creo Excelencia, más bien creo que por fin esta confiando en Aome).-  
  
- O en si mismo.- atino a decir Shipou.  
  
- ¡AOME!, ¡COMO TARDAS!.- gritaba el susodicho desde el tejado.-Pero esta vez dejaré que regreses cuando te de la gana; ya me cansé de ir por ti a cada rato…. Y ya verás cuando vuelvas.- refunfuñaba para él, sin que los otros le hicieran el mayor caso.

Soy FELIZ, me dejaron un REVIEW, que bueno que te gusto, pero no tenia noombe TT, no importa , aún así, a la persona que me dejo review THANKS A LOT y ahí les va el sig. capítulo, ahorita se ve muy zonso, pero la historia va a mejorar, se los aseguro).


	3. SORPRESAS

Atención: Los personajes de Inu-yasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi; pero la historia (es decir la idea loca sí), cualquier otra cosa semejante a canción o a otro animé tampoco me pertenece .  
  
La Segunda Perla de Shikon  
  
Por Papyllon  
  
Capítulo Tres  
  
- SORPRESAS -  
  
Habían pasado 5 días y ni señas de Aome o Kirara, unos a otras se daban ánimos; por suerte para ellos los secuaces de Naraku no los habían atacado, y lo único por lo que se preocupaban era por buscar comida (claro y por Aome y Kirara).  
  
-¿No creen que es muy extraña esta tranquilidad?- decía Sango mientras pulía su Hiraykotsu.  
  
-Sí; es extraño, pero no creo que sea por suerte o coincidencia.- respondió el monje.  
  
Para esto Inuyasha había adoptado su típica actitud de ermitaño y no hablaba con ellos más que para lo esencial.  
  
-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!!!- un rugido lastimero se oía acercarse.  
  
-¿Kirara?- dijo Sango.  
  
Inuyasha estaba fuera de la choza con Colmillo de acero desenvainada, listo para la acción.  
  
De las alturas unas llamas descendían, con mucha dificultad.  
  
-¡KIRARA, ¿QUÉ TE PAS"?!!-  
  
Sango se acerba a su fiel amiga, esta traía un aspecto deplorable, estaba toda golpeada y ensangrentada, a simple vista se notaba que había estado luchado, además su cuello tenía muchas lastimaduras, era seña de que la habían hecho prisionera.  
  
-¡¿Quién te hizo esto Kirara?!- el pequeño Shipou no aguanto el estado en el que el mononoke estaba y rompió en su típico llanto.  
  
-Calmense!- dijo de pronto Miroku,-déjenla respirar, la pobre hizo un gran esfuerzo para llegar a nosotros,-  
  
De entre las sombras un voz se alzo en el silencio..  
  
-¿Y Aome?,- Inuyasha preguntaba secamente,-Kirara, ¿dónde dejaste a Aome?; ella esta en su época, verdad?- estas palabras más que pregunta sonaron como afirmación.  
  
Kirara, gruñó débilmente, y dirigió una mirada de desesperación al hanyou. Tal y como lo había temido, algo malo había pasado, pero estas no eran las únicas sorpresas que les esperaban ese día; de pronto algo los saco del trance en que habían quedado.  
  
-¡Veo que lograste llegar hasta aquí!, tienes un espíritu muy fuerte, lo reconozco,- de las alturas Kagura la dama del viento hacia acto de presencia, ligera como su pluma descendió, convirtió su transporte en adorno y miró burlonamente al grupo.  
  
-¡KAGURA!,- gruñó Inuyasha, pero este gruñido no era tanto de amenaza, si ella estaba aquí sus sospechas eran peores, realmente le había ocurrido algo grave a Aome. Kirara había llegado sola y en un estado que difícilmente creería si alguien se lo hubiera platicado, bien sabia que era muy difícil derrotar al Gato de dos colas, principalmente en su estado de ataque, ahora la cuestión primordial era averiguar qué había pasado con la chica.  
  
-¡JA,JA,JA,JA! Por tú expresión, creo que ya te diste cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo Inuyasha,-  
  
-¿Dónde está Aome?,- la voz del Hanyou era como un silbido grave, realmente estaba enojado.  
  
-Ella esta en buenas manos, no te preocupes, mmmm, pero si quieres saber más, tú y tus amigos tendrán que ir a buscarla, así que Adiós, yo solo soy una mensajera,- y sin más soltó su pluma y se perdió en las alturas.  
  
-Aome, - dijeron todos en voz baja.  
  
-Calma Inuyasha, tenemos que pensar muy bien nuestros movimientos,- dijo el monje Miroku adelantándose a las acciones de demonio perro; pero éste no reaccionaba, su mente le mandaba un sin fin de imágenes, todas ellas culminaban en lo mismo, AOME EN PODER DE NARAKU.  
  
-"Por esa razón no quería que se marchara, algo me decía que tenía que permanecer a mi lado…… nuevamente la he puesto en peligro",- Inuyasha pensaba sin hacer caso a sus amigos.  
  
-Excelencia, ¿qué haremos?, no sabemos con exactitud la posición de Naraku, -  
  
-Peor aún Sango; creo que esta es la primera vez que a ese demonio se le ocurre actuar de esta forma; nunca se había atrevido a secuestrar a alguno de nosotros y vaya que ha tenido la ocasión de hacerlo,-  
  
-Entonces, Aome, está?....- Shipou no terminó su frase pues rompió nuevamente en llanto.  
  
Inuyasha seguía sin reaccionar, su rostro estaba nublado por la ira y desesperación, miro a Kirara y está yacía inconsciente en el suelo, la pobre no había aguantado más.  
  
-Tendremos que espera a que Kirara reaccione, ella es la única que conoce el lugar donde se encuentra Naraku,- dijo Sango algo desesperada.  
  
-¡PERO NO PODEMOS ESPERAR, QUE TAL SI AOME ESTA SUFRIENDO O…!- decía el pobre zorrito con lágrimas en los ojos .  
  
-No queda otra,- dijo muy a su pesar Miroku, -además no estamos seguros en qué momento secuestraron a la Srita. Aome, ni tampoco sabemos si Kirara estaba con ella, "todo esto es muy complicado, y el tiempo está en nuestra contra" (n/a: por cierto los parlamentos que están encerrados en "", son pensamientos del personaje, esto es por si no se habían dado cuenta XD, gracias).  
  
De pronto Inuyasha dio un salto y olfateo el aire. Los demás se sorprendieron por su acción, pero inmediatamente captaron la idea.  
  
-¿Puedes localizarla?,- preguntó el zorrito.  
  
-NO,- respondió decepcionado el hanyou,- ¡DEMONIOS, COMO ES POSIBLE!,-  
  
Y como decíamos las sorpresas no se acaban para nuestro amigos, nuevamente un extraño ruido llamó su atención,  
  
-Veo que están en problemas…- una sombra se acercaba de entre los árboles, para sorpresa de todos, esta les era muy familiar…  
  
-Ki,..Kikyo,- dijo Inuyasha estupefacto.

* * *

Lyth: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TUS COMENTARIOS XD, que bueno que te gusto el fic , sí, sé que estos capítulos se parecen mucho a la serie¬¬, pero es que tenía que empezar por algo XD, y estoy de acuerdo contigo es difícil no tener reviews TT, y te digo algo, escribo porque realmente me gusta hacerlo, me nace hacerlo, no tengo mucha experiencia con los fics, por lo regular los mantenia como proyectos y no los escribia, pero decidí armarme de valor y subirlos en la red, es por eso que quizá estoy muy verde XD, MIL GRACIAS POR OFRECERME TÚ AYUDA, DIGO LO MISMO SI ME NECESITAS CUENTA CONMIGO XD, ah, por cierto no es que quiera hacer los capítulos cortos, es que así me salen 00. Cuidate .  
  
Maruchan: Gracias por decir que ta bonito el fic XD , eh, por cierto ¿por qué quieres que Inuyasha sufra?, bueno sea como sea, en este fic, pobre, si que va sufrir Xd.  
  
kagomeanti-kikyo: que bueno que te gusto el fic XD , y aquí tienes el otro capítulo, espero que te guste también; ah, un beso y un abrazo para tí, GRACIAS.  
  
Gracias por el apoyo,, toy feli XDDD, espero que les guste este capítulo y también espero poder actualizar pronto. Ahora ya saben quienes eran los eres misteriosos, NOS VEMOS, MUA¡¡¡. 


End file.
